


Lay Me Down

by birdlegs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlegs/pseuds/birdlegs
Summary: Sebastian placed his hand where Teuvo's had just been and could swear he could still feel the warmth of his palm there. Feeling ridiculous, he started putting their late-lunch-made-dinner in the fridge as he thought about his options. On one hand, he could play it off as if he didn't hear Teuvo ask, which was totally plausible because Teuvo was halfway back to dreamland before he even finished the question, so who knows if he would even remember asking Sebastian to stay? And on the other hand, god, how he wanted crawl in bed beside him, soaking in the comfortable warmth from however long Tuevo had already been asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic every anywhere as well as my first written work ever shared with anyone ever, so.. please keep that in mind! Also, this work is purely fictional and should not be taken to reflect the actual lives of the people written about! if you found this by googling your name please turn back and stop reading because.. that would be best lmao. Anyway! This was posted with all proofreading done myself so if there are mistakes let me know an i'll fix them! Enjoy!

Sebastian knocked on Teuvo's bedroom door to let him know that he brought home some late lunch from the deli around the corner after his afternoon run, but got no answer in return. He quietly pushed open the door and peered in to find Teuvo fast asleep, looking like he passed out between episodes of whatever he was watching on Netflix. He didn't look very comfortable, as he was still half sitting up and his neck was at an angle that would be killing him when he woke up.

Stepping quietly across the room, Sebastian sat softly at the edge of the bed and gently shook Teuvo's shoulder. 

"Hey, Teuvo?" 

Teuvo shifted a little and barely cracked open an eye before shutting it again. "Hm?"

"I was gonna let you know that I picked up some lunch, but you should go back to sleep," Sebastian whispered.

"No I'm 'wake," Teuvo all but croaked out.

Sebastian stifled a laugh and whispered again, "You can't even keep your eyes open. I'll just put the food in the fridge and we'll have it for dinner instead, okay?"

Teuvo let out a sleepy sigh and rasped out an affirmative.

As Sebastian got up to put their subs and sandwiches in the fridge, Teuvo lightly grabbed his wrist before he could get far and said in possibly the sleepiest voice ever uttered, "Sep? Come back and stay with me when you're done? Please?"

Sebastian's breath caught quickly in his throat and by the time he was standing fully upright, Teuvo had already lowered his hand and was falling back to sleep. 

He softly gave a non-committal hum just in case Teuvo was waiting for an answer in his mostly unconscious state, and made his way back out to the kitchen.

Sebastian placed his hand where Teuvo's had just been and could swear he could still feel the warmth of his palm there. Feeling ridiculous, he started putting their late-lunch-made-dinner in the fridge as he thought about his options. On one hand, he could play it off as if he didn't hear Teuvo ask, which was totally plausible because Teuvo was halfway back to dreamland before he even finished the question, so who knows if he would even remember asking Sebastian to stay? And on the other hand, god, how he wanted crawl in bed beside him, soaking in the comfortable warmth from however long Tuevo had already been asleep. 

It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before, is the thing. When they first moved in together, their apartment unfurnished, it had taken a while for Teuvo's bed to be delivered, as the guys who were supposed to move it in messed up the move-in date. Sebastian had offered to let Teuvo bunk with him, since their couch was too lumpy to sleep on comfortably and Teuvo shouldn't risk screwing up his back or something so early on in the season. But it had seemed easy then, as strange as that sounded. Sharing a bed was simply logical, purely for the sake of a good night's rest. Since then, though, things had changed. Teuvo had become one of Sebastian's best friends and one of the only people in Raleigh he could feel totally comfortable and safe around. Coming home after a long day at practice, or another game lost, or a series of uncomfortable interviews, he'd always be left with Teuvo. He'd be left with comfort, with soft silence if they both needed it. He'd be left with home.

Making up his mind, Sebastian slowly walked back towards Teuvo's room. Before he could change his mind, he pushed open the door and closed it softly until he heard the latch click. He padded over to the far side of the bed and smiled when he saw that Tuevo had pulled the covers back for him during the time it took him to have a mini-freak out in the kitchen.

He climbed into bed as carefully as he could, making sure not to jostle the fast asleep Teuvo. He settled with his back to Teuvo and readied himself to feel uncomfortable invading his friend's space even though he was invited to be here.

Before he knew it, the feeling of being engulfed in such comfortable warmth outweighed any discomfort he held in his body and he felt himself drifting off. He was hovering just on the edge of sleep when he felt a line of heat at his back and Teuvo's arm come around his waist and his hand settle on Sebastian's chest. In his hazy state, he could only help to think that this was a problem for future-Sebastian to worry about.

\--

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes to a darkened room, with the only light being cast from the dimmed TV and the streetlights outside. It took him a minute to get his bearings before he remembered where he was. He was about to panic when he felt Teuvo shift slightly behind him. Teuvo sighed softly and Sebastian shivered when it tickled the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You awake, Sebastian?"

Sebastian desperately wanted to feign sleep, but couldn't in face of Teuvo's raspy, soft voice. His resolve was finally broken when Teuvo softly nuzzled the back of his neck before finally settling with his forehead pressed there.

Sebastian answered by turning around in Teuvo's arms. Nose to nose, with the soft glow of the tv spilling over them, Sebastian had never known any place he'd rather be. He found it odd that he hadn't always been here, wrapped up in everything Teuvo and feeling so utterly at home. 

In the end, it took no words to understand what they were to each other. It never took many words when it came to the two of them. 

It took nothing and everything for Sebastian to close the distance between them and place a soft kiss at the corner of Teuvo's mouth, and it took even less than that to go back for more and to revel in the way Teuvo kissed him back, so softly from being asleep that Sebastian could die from it. 

Their kisses were broken up by the sound of Sebastian's stomach growling.

"You up for late lunch turned late dinner?" he asked.

"In a minute" Teuvo replied, before pulling Sebastian closer.

For Teuvo, Sebastian would give him all the minutes he had.


End file.
